


[Podfic of] The Things You Can't Outwit

by Podcath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[21:30] Speranza's Note: Not everything's brains, you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Things You Can't Outwit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Things You Can't Outwit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/742077) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



**Title:** [The Things You Can't Outwit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/742077)  
**Author:** [Speranza](http://archiveofourown.org/users/speranza)  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Sherlock  
**Length:** 0:21:30  
**Cover Image:** Cath  
**Beta:** Knight_Tracer  
**Music** : Emily Wells - Symphony 1- In the Barrel of a Gun  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?gg46kyx3efhfdb8) (11.01 MB) and  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ws4jxpplf85agsj) (17.62 MB)  



End file.
